Mi destino inesperado
by Marcy-Bonni
Summary: "Cuando creí que lo tenia todo, en algún momento y en algún lugar nos encontramos tu y yo."
1. Chapter 1

**MI DESTINO INESPERADO.**

Las obligaciones deben de cumplirse bajo cualquier costo, ser parte de la nobleza no es tan fácil como uno podría imaginar.

El mundo de Ooo se encuentra dividido en cinco reinos y por el momento se podría decir que existe la paz. Así como también existen las personas de corazón noble, generoso y valiente, también hay personas que solo se pueden dejar llevar por instintos tan bajos como son la ambición, el orgullo, la soberbia y un anhelo incansable de poder. Porque quien no sabe entrar al juego, posiblemente pierda y un solo descuido podría costar la vida.

Os invito a acompañarme y sumergirte junto a mí a esta humilde historia donde conoceremos el amor y la maldad. Lo único que no está definido es el final.

**Mis obligaciones, el reino y mis deseos.**

El mundo de Ooo se encuentra dividido en cinco reinos y a su vez estos reinados se encuentran sujetos ante la autoridad de un rey supremo. Todo habitante de los distintos reinos e inclusive la nobleza tienen que rendirle respeto al Rey supremo mejor conocido como "Maximus".

En el Dulce reino se tenía una conversación importante entre el monarca y su primogénita.

Princesa Dulce: Pero padre acaso no te pudieron avisar con anticipación sobre el banquete.

Rey Dulce: No, debes de entender sobre las responsabilidades de tener a cargo un reino, Maximus decidió escoger nuestro reino y eso lo debemos de ver como un privilegio.

PD: Pero decirte a dos días de su llegada se podría ver como una falta de educación.

RD: No hables ni te refieras de esa manera a nuestro supremo. A él debemos respeto y lealtad. Gracias a él hay paz. ¡No se hable más! Cumple con tus deberes. Entrega las invitaciones a los diferentes nobles en sus respectivos reinos.

PD: Pero padre….

RD: Pero nada. Como la primogénita del reino debes de ser mi representante, tu madre y tu hermano nos quedaremos para preparar el festín mientras tu recorrerás con la comitiva más veloz que te prepare, los diferentes reinos, Maximus tenía mucho tiempo de acudir a ningún evento, mas sin embargo ha escogido nuestro reino. Ve pues, confió en que esta consigna que te he designado la tomaras con firmeza y valor, en algún momento reinaras y sabrás que tendrás que llevar los protocolos de la nobleza.

PD: Padre tengo 18 años no me trates como a una niña de 10.

RD: Empieza a comportarte como tal. Dentro de una hora partes. Comienza a arreglarte.

PD: De acuerdo padre (dijo sin ánimo)

Princesa Dulce fue a su cuarto a preparar su maleta. Aunque se enojara sabía que tenía que cumplir con su deber, sabía que sobre todas las cosas, el reino y sus habitantes eran la parte más importante. "Todo sea por el reino" su padre siempre se lo decía. Fue a despedirse de su madre Reina Dulce y su hermano Príncipe Dulce.

Princesa Dulce es la más hermosa de todos los reinos y ciertamente nadie podía decir lo contrario. "Acaso os es posible negar la belleza del alba y de las exquisitas rosas". Su delicado cuerpo combinado con su esbelta figura, tez clara y cabello largo rosa un poco más arriba de la cintura. Pero lo que más atraía en ella era su mirada cautivante, sus ojos azules claros, no se podía saber en lo que pensaba, a veces parecían transmitir cariño y otras veces tristeza. Era muy querida en el reino, en cualquier evento siempre daba su ayuda, acudía a las escuelas, iba a los hospitales, asistía a la iglesia del reino, nunca negaba su ayuda. El pueblo sabía que ella los amaba o eso ellos creían.

Mientras tanto en el patio principal del castillo Rey Dulce conversaba con su principal caballero (su número uno) con Sir Finn. Él es un joven de veinticinco años, alto su tez es clara, tiene un hermoso cabello dorado que le llega a los hombros y sus ojos son azules. La mayoría del tiempo porta su armadura dorada, la cual lo distingue como uno de los comandantes del ejército de Dulce Reino, en el pectoral de su armadura se puede ver la insignia real de la casa de la nobleza del reino, la insignia es un león rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

RD: Te he designado al cuidado de mi hija en este pequeño viaje, confió en que antepondrás tu vida a la de ella.

SF: (Haciendo una reverencia ente el rey) Si, su majestad, puede confiar en que solo cuando no tenga aliento en mi cuerpo dejare de luchar y proteger todo lo que concierne al reino.

RD: Lo sé, eres mi guerrero al que tengo en más alta estima. Sé que me estoy adelantando mucho al decirte lo siguiente, pero cuando termine el banquete de Maximus, después te nombrare Duque del Dulce Reino pasaras a formar parte de la nobleza. Te lo mereces muchacho, soy algo viejo pero créeme cuando te digo que muy pocas personas poseen esa nobleza de corazón y valentía que te distinguen.

SF: Mi señor, su generosidad me hace enormemente feliz. No lo decepcionare.

RD: Ve pues a cumplir la misión que te he encomendado.

Sir Finn fue a buscar a su compañero de lucha Jake, más que un compañero Jake era su mejor amigo. Sir Finn fue un niño huérfano y la familia de Jake decidió adoptarlo, ambos crecieron y compartieron sus sueños. Jake era un caballero de casi treinta años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos enormes, de estatura más baja que la de Finn. Cabe recalcar que la familia de Jake formaba parte de la nobleza, eran Condes del Dulce Reino, Finn nunca sintió esa desigualdad en su familia debido a que siempre fue tratado con amor.

SF: Jake ¿Ya está todo listo?

Jake: Si hermanito.

SF: Estoy feliz, porque nuestro rey me ha dicho que después del evento me nombrara Duque del Dulce Reino.

Jake: Felicidades eso es genial, sabes lo que significa, con eso formaras parte de la nobleza.

SF: Lo sé (al decir esto se sonroja)

Jake: Se lo que estás pensando, al ser parte de la nobleza podrías pedir la mano de la Princesa Dulce.

SF: Jake por favor no empieces.

Jake: Es la verdad, ambos se gustan, no lo puedes negar.

SF: ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

Jake: Hermanito, hay dos cosas en esta vida que no se pueden ocultar; una de ellas es el dinero y otra el amor.

SF: Tú crees que ella me ama.

Jake: Lo que te puedo asegurar es que ella te mira diferente.

En eso apareció un soldado real.

Soldado 1: Sir Finn (dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la frente a manera de saludo)

SF: Mande soldado.

Soldado 1: El carruaje real ya está preparado. Le informo que una comitiva de diez soldados lo acompañaran, por favor vamos a dirigirnos hacia el coche, la princesa está por salir.

Finn acompaño al soldado junto con Jake, Princesa Dulce estaba por salir y su corazón latía con fuerza.

La Princesa salió acompañada por "Arcoíris" su dama de honor, Finn se inclinó ante ella y procedió a abrirle la puerta, la princesa le sonrió y dijo en un susurro el cual solo él pudo escuchar "gracias mi héroe sin defectos" y entro al coche.

Dentro de carruaje platicaba la princesa con Arcoíris. Arcoíris era una joven de veinticuatro años de piel morena y ojos de varios colores. Era la última descendiente de un reino que existió muchos años atrás y del cual se tenía poco registro. Antes existían 13 reinos pero muchos años atrás surgió una disputa de la cual solo 5 reinos se unieron y lograron vencer a los demás. Estos reinos vencedores decidieron escoger a una persona a la cual todos obedecerían y brindaría esa paz o por lo menos eso es lo que contaban las leyendas.

El reino al cual llegaron a pertenecer los padres de arcoíris fue el que desapareció. Pero un día cuando Rey Dulce hace veinticuatro años atrás dio un paseo por el bosque del Dulce reino encontró a un bebe que tenía una nota en la canasta donde se encontraba, la nota decía "Cuídela por favor" desde entonces Arcoíris vive en el palacio y se convirtió en l amiga íntima de la princesa.

Arcoíris: A mí no me engañas Boni (el nombre de la Princesa Dulce es Bonnibel)

PD: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Arcoíris: Cuando dejaras de fingir que te gusta Finn.

PD: No empieces otra vez (dijo en tono de burla)

Arcoíris: Soy tu mejor amiga, por favor tenemos un largo camino, así que te escucho (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

PD: ¿Desde cuándo te haz dado cuenta?

Arcoíris: Desde hace un mes, a él lo miras diferente, cuando está cerca de ti sonríes y bueno es por demás, prácticamente casi siempre están juntos a cualquier parte que tienes que ir tu padre lo envía para cuidarte.

PD: Siento una gran atracción hacia él, me siento segura, es gracioso. No te puedo asegurar que sea amor pero cuando estoy con el me siento feliz.

Arcoíris: Para mí eso es suficiente, yo sé que si estoy enamorada de Jake.

PD: ¿Enserio? No me lo habías contado.

Arcoíris: Bueno lo haría cuando estuviera segura de que él también siente lo mismo que yo.

PD: Y ¿Lo siente?

Arcoíris: Siiiiii (dijo dando un grito de felicidad)

Después de casi tres horas de viaje llegaron al reino de fuego. PD como una conocedora de los protocolos reales entro al palacio de fuego seguido por Finn. El reino de fuego era grande (no más que el Dulce Reino, se podría decir que era el segundo más fuerte). La diferencia esencial entre estos dos reinos radicaba en el trato a los súbditos, mientras que en DR se gobernaba para que el pueblo tratara de vivir en armonía y que existiera leyes que regularan el comportamiento de todos así como las normas que se convirtieron en estatutos reales, todo esto creaba un ambiente de seguridad mientras que en el reino de fuego existía más bien una dictadura donde los únicos que tenían la razón era esa clase de nobles creada por hijos bastardos del propio Rey Flama había penas capitales donde la muerte era la única solución, el pueblo tenía miedo la ley era obedecían o morían. Dulce Princesa odiaba este tipo de situaciones, su padre en alguna clase que había recibido a la edad de 16 años le explico sobre las costumbres, leyes y tipos de gobierno de cada reino basta para decir que ella simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, tanta injusticia deseo con todo su corazón que esas situaciones no existieran pero su padre le explico que cada reino tenía un rey y reina y que por orden de Maximus nadie podría intervenir esa decisión ha hecho que ningún reino pelee entre sí. Son cosas que suceden le dijo su padre lo único que puedes hacer al respecto es prometerte que tu no serás una monarca como ellos. Ese mismo día se lo prometió y también nació un rencor hacia Maximus.

Finn: En que piensa princesa.

PD: Oh disculpa Finn no era mi intención ignorarte.

Finn: No se preocupe, me gusta ver cuando piensas o te adentras en tus pensamientos (se sonrojo al terminar de decirlo)

PD: Gracias. No me gusta ver tanto lujo en este palacio y las casas de los súbditos muy a penas se mantienen en pie. Muchas personas desnutridas y aquí todo es lujo.

Finn apenas le iba a contestar a Dulce Princesa cuando aparece un caballero con la armadura típica del reino de fuego. Esta era de color rojo mientras que en los pectorales tenían unas llamas las cuales eran el símbolo del mismo reino.

Caballero: El Rey los espera en el salón real síganme.

Finn y la Dulce Princesa recorrieron los pasillos. Todo era mucho lujo, estatuas del rey labradas en oro y plata. Cuan por fin ingresaron en el salón real vieron a Flama sentado en su trono hecho de plata o con diamantes incrustados al igual que su corona y su gran anillo de oro. L lado de el se encontraba la reina consorte una muchacha muy bella pero de la misma edad que su hija flama, la cual estaba sentada al lado de la reina ,por el extremo izquierdo se encontraba su hijo menor Fuego, la edad de fuego era de 18 años y su mirada era de odio e insolencia mientras que a diferencia de la princesa flama que era hija de su primer matrimonio y cuya edad era de 22 años, ella era más noble pero la mayoría de su familia no lo era. Princesa Flama era muy bella tenia piel morena y cabello pelirrojo, delgada y se veía sonriente.

Rey Flama: Y bien a que se debe la visita de la princesa del Poderoso Dulce Reino (esto último lo dijo de una manera sarcástica)

PD: (Se inclinó para mostrar reverencia hacia un superior, por ser rey y ella princesa, eso dictaban los protocolos aunque por dentro ardiera ella se mostraba serena con esos ojos que a cualquiera podían engañar) Alteza del reino de fuego vengo en nombre de mi padre ara entregarle esta invitación con motivo de un festejo para Maximus. Él ha decidido tomar como sede de su reunión a Dulce reino motivo por el cual se me ha encargado venir a entregársela.

Rey Flama: Lastima que no venga a mí reino le hubiera preparado una pelea de gladiadores. Como me gusta ver como se matan entre sí por unas migajas de pan (lo dijo de una manera de burla)

Fuego: No se te olvide padre que como quiera haremos eso con motivo de mi cumpleaños. Quiero mi propio gladiador.

Padre, esposa e hijo estallaron en risas.

Rey Flama: Calma hijo, muy pronto pasara. Bueno Princesa dile a tu padre que no me perdería jamás una invitación de Maximus. Nos veremos pronto.

PD: Gracias.

Dulce princesa y Finn salieron, esta última muy enojada.

Finn: No se altere su majestad, yo también detesto las tradiciones de ciertos reinos.

PD: Yo más, vámonos Finn antes de que vomite.

La caravana partió hacia el siguiente reino. Bonnibel agradeció en su interior que arcoíris estuviera con ella, el viaje era más ameno con ella por un momento hizo que se le olvidara el coraje contra el reino de fuego. El siguiente reino era el "mágico" no tenía mucho en contra con ese reino aunque era bien sabido que prácticamente los gobernantes de ahí obedecían al Rey Flama, tanto así que cuando llegaron ellos ya sabían de la invitación por que el Rey Flama ya le había avisado, eran unos cobardes si el Rey Flama quería esclavos o mujeres las podía tomar de ahí, era también sabido que los nobles del reino mágico eran amigos de Flama o más bien secuaces. No tardó mucho en ese reino solo entrego la invitación y ya. El siguiente reino era el "helado" cuyo gobernante había enloquecido un poco porque su bella esposa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro eso lo enloqueció un poco. Su hijo Gunther se había hecho prácticamente cargo del reino. Él trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de ser muy joven lo hacia lo mejor que podía pero claro que había demasiado detalles que le faltaban a ese reino pero por lo menos no había maldad, solo desorden. La invitación se la entregó a Gunther un muchacho de no más de 15 años muy pálido y con una apariencia de preocupación a pesar de todo era muy amable, la caravana paro ahí para comer y fueron muy bien atendidos de vez en cuando se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor los cuales eran del Rey Helado el cual gritaba el nombre de Bethy su reina perdida. La dulce princesa agradeció el banquete y partieron al último reino "Nocheosfera" tuvieron que acampar en el bosque al día siguiente seguirían su marcha, todos estaban exhaustos los 10 soldados, Finn, Jake, Arcoíris y Bonnibel. Estuvieron haciendo guardia toda la noche.

Jake: ¿Por qué tan pensativo hermanito?

Finn: Pienso que tenemos mucha suerte de vivir en el Dulce Reino.

Jake: Y eso, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Finn: Ver a los demás reinos y su población me hizo meditar en eso. Mañana partiremos a uno de los reinos más temidos, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Jake: No te preocupes, nadie lastimara a tu amada princesa, no mientras estés a su lado.

Finn: Jajajajajajaja ¡Jake! (dijo un avergonzado Finn)


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar quisiera pedir una disculpa por no poner que los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, lo único que podría considerarse como mío es la historia pero tampoco es mía, por que le pertenece a toda aquella persona que decida leerla y sobre todo dejar un comentario. Atentamente su humilde aprendiz de escritora.**

**¿Quién es ese caballero?**

Se levantaron temprano y siguieron su camino. Todos se dieron cuenta cuando ingresaron al bosque de "Nocheosfera" el ambiente era tenso, los arboles tenían un aspecto de oscuridad un verde muy oscuro casi como negro, el cielo era gris, en esa parte del mundo de Ooo por los árboles y las montañas el sol casi no resplandecía. Pareciera que eran casi el anochecer y era la mañana, sin mencionar el clima frio, Todo un día fuera de su reino en estos momentos era cuando la Dulce Princesa empezaba a temer lo peor y estaba en lo correcto. Antes de llegar al castillo de la nada una manada de lobos gigantes empezaron a atacar. Derrumbaron el carruaje real, eran 20 lobos gigantes los soldados empezaron a luchar contra ellos. Finn con su reluciente espada trataba de contenerlos pero eran muy fuertes y de repente paso lo que más temía, un lobos con un zarpazo abrió el carruaje real Jake lo golpeo con su espada mientras que otro se metió Finn lo golpeo y uno más iba a atacar a la Dulce Princesa y arcoíris, como arcoíris estaba desmayada la princesa empezó a gritarle para distraerlo, como logro llamar su atención y el lobo la iba a embestir decidió correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo. Por mas que corrió el lobo estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella y la duce princesa se resbalo y quedo a merced del animal, cubriéndose el rostro espero lo peor cuando escucho un espadazo y el aullido de dolor de un lobo, al abrir los ojos lo vio, era un caballero totalmente cubierto por su armadura negra y con su casco puesto, en el pectoral pudo distinguir el emblema de la casa real de la "Nochoesfera" un dragón lanzando fuego, también poseía un escudo con el mismo símbolo. El caballero volteo a verla y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar cuando en eso llego Finn y golpeo al caballero en la espalda con su espada. Este rápidamente se volteo y le dio un golpe, Finn trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo y cayó al suelo, el caballero le iba a propinar un golpe con su espada en la cabeza cuando grito la princesa.

D.P: ¡Espera por favor! Somos habitantes del Dulce reino que venimos a ver al Rey Hudson Abadeer. No lo lastime os suplico.

Caballero: (Dirigiéndose a Finn) Nunca te han enseñado a no golpear por la espalda cuando un caballero protege a una señorita. (Su voz por el casco no era muy entendible)

Finn: No sabía que la ayudabas y no es solo una señorita es la heredera del Dulce Reino su Dulce Princesa. Que te quede claro. (Esto último lo dijo con arrogancia)

Caballero: Creí que la realeza viajaba con una comitiva de protección más apta para tales misiones. De no ser por mí se quedan sin monarca. Jajajajajajajaja.

Finn: ¡Eres un maldito!

D.P: Por favor Finn no olvides los protocolos. Caballero os agradezco su valentía, tengo un mensaje que darle a su Rey, sería tan amable de llevarme al castillo (saco la invitación que tenía el sello real del Dulce Reino) mire solo vengo a entregar esto.

Caballero: Seguidme entonces, que los lobos se han calmado por mi presencia mandare a abrir las puertas para que puedan entrar todos y aconsejo que se apresuren porque ellos siempre tienen hambre. Sube a mi caballo princesa.

Finn: Princesa espere.

D.P: Finn por favor ve por los demás, no desconfíes de él si me quisiera muerta ya lo estaría.

Finn: Como ordene su majestad.

El caballero subió a la princesa a su caballo y acto seguido también se subió quedando detrás de ella. Nunca había viajado de esa manera la princesa según los protocolos nadie se debería de acercar tanto a ella, por una extraña razón se sintió cómoda al punto de sonrojarse, las manos cubiertas de la armadura agarraban la correa del caballo, sentía el acero de la armadura pero por alguna extraña razón no era frio sino caliente. Con un movimiento de su brazo hizo que los soldados que vigilaban en la muralla del castillo abrieran las puertas. Al entrar a la seguridad vio a soldados en posición de defensa y otros salieron a buscar y ayudar a su comitiva real. Pensó para si Bonnibel que tenían una excelente organización militar, su padre había hablado maravillas de ese reino en cuanto a su ejército.

Caballero: Sígame por favor los soldados ayudaran a su comitiva, entre más pronto entregue el mensaje al rey más pronto podrá irse, nadie en su sano juicio viaja por los bosques de noche, venga.

D.P: Gracias.

Bonnibel siguió al caballero y lo primero que noto fue que había muchas personas entrenando con espadas y arcos, si bien su reino contaba con un gran ejército, no se dedicaban a entrenar todo el día, pudo ver a jóvenes de 15 años con un desempeño extraordinario con la espada. El caballero al notar su asombro se adelantó a decir.

Caballero: No crea que nos estemos preparando para una guerra. Desde pequeño se entrena, los lobos son lo menos peligroso que tiene el bosque, más de noche hay criaturas que podrían matar a más de 50 hombres y mujeres sin entrenamiento. A veces quieren meterse por eso lo alto de las murallas aunque hemos intentado erradicar a toda criatura se reproducen matamo aparecen 3, es una constante lucha.

D.P: Lamento sus condiciones de vida.

Caballero: No lo sienta es lo que nos tocó. (Dijo con un dejo de tristeza)

Al decir esto las puertas del palacio se abrieron, Dulce Princesa quedo impactada por su arquitectura, era un castillo imponente, de un color gris oscuro y con dos enormes dragones de piedra a la entrada. Como todo castillo tenía muebles hermosos, realmente era enorme, su comedor grandísimo a pesar de estar casi al final del mundo de Ooo no podía faltar esculturas exquisitas, armaduras de adorno, y unas escaleras grandes y amplias.

Caballero: El Rey se encuentra en su alcoba real, favor de seguirme princesa.

Dulce Princesa lo siguió, subieron las escaleras y pasaban por un pasillo que parecía que no tenia fin cuando un muchacho como de 26 años con una camisa de seda fina desabrochada y solo con sus calzoncillos salió de la nada de una puerta.

Muchacho: (En estado de ebriedad) ¿Quién es esta bella mujer?

Caballero: Marshall, haz el favor de meterte en tu cuarto no estás en condiciones.

Marshall: ¿Quién lo dice? Te recuerdo que soy el futuro rey y hago lo que me plazca.

En eso salió del cuarto una exuberante mujer semidesnuda del cuarto.

Mujer: Príncipe, te estamos esperando queremos seguir jugando.

Marshall: Ya voy súbditas, se que quieren que su futuro rey se las folle como debe ser.

Caballero: Ve a dar tus show en otro momento.

Marshall: Ven señorita para que te unas a mi fiesta, se ve que necesitas una buena follada y yo te la puedo dar, jajajajajaja.

Caballero: No le hables así, es una princesa y hay protocolos, no es una más de tus prostitutas. (dijo con enojo)

Marshall: Sabes seguiría hablando contigo pero estoy empezando a sentir una gran erección en mi pene y lo tengo que satisfacer.

Dicho esto se metió al cuarto donde se podían ver tres mujeres desnudas.

Caballero: Te ofrezco una disculpa Princesa.

D.P: No te preocupes en otros reinos pasan cosas peores.

Llegaron al cuarto del Rey, el cual se encontraba jugando ajedrez con su mayordomo.

Rey Hudson: En que puedo servirte pequeña.

P.D: Vengo de parte de mi padre el Rey de Dulce Reino, a entregarle esta invitación, con motivo de una reunión y festejo al que han sido convocados los gobernantes de los cinco reinos, Maximus es quien convoca y ha escogido Dulce Reino para tal conmemoración.

Rey Hudson: Ni hablar, tendré que asistir hace tantos años que no he salido del reino. Marceline por favor quítate el casco, vas a espantar a la princesa.

Acto seguido el que se creía que era un caballero se quitó su casco. Dulce Princesa quedo asombrada, como una mujer más o menos de su edad usaba armadura de caballero, quedo admirada de ella. Marceline tenía una cara con facciones delicadas un cabello largo y negro y unos negros, era de tez blanca pálida.

Marceline: Me presento, soy la princesa Marceline, a tus servicios.

Rey Hudson: Jajajajajajajaja quita esa cara de asombro, me imagino que en tu reino las señoritas no suelen jugar a las espadas.

Marceline: Padre por favor, cada reino tiene sus diferencias no te burles.

Rey Hudson: No me quites una de las pocas cosas que me quedan, mi sentido del humor.

Marceline: Padre será mejor que la comitiva de la Princesa y ella se retiren antes de que se vuelva mas noche.

Rey Hudson: Es lo mejor, bueno Dulce Princesa, nos veremos mañana en tu reino.

P.D: (Inclinándose) Su majestad, así será.

Salieron del cuarto real y se dirigían hacia la salida.

P.D: Estoy asombrada por tu manejo con la espada, y mas viniendo de una princesa.

Marceline: Cada reino es diferente, desde pequeña fui entrenada con la espada y soy mejor con el arco. Como hija del rey tenía que dar el ejemplo a los ciudadanos.

P.D: El ejemplo mueve masas mientras que las palabras solo duermen.

Marceline: Jajajajajajajaja, algo así princesa (dijo cerrando un ojo a manera de burla)

Al salir del castillo Finn y Jake los esperaban.

Finn: Princesa me alegro de que este bien me tenía preocupado, pero los guardias no me dejaban entrar.

D.P: No te preocupes Finn, estoy bien.

Marceline: No te preocupes muchacho te aseguro que conmigo está mucho mejor protegida que contigo, jajajajajaja.

Finn: No te pases, el que seas mujer no te da derecho a burlarte.

P.D: Finn por favor, recuerda los protocolos, ella es una princesa, y tu eres mi héroe sin defectos.

Al escuchar a la Dulce Princesa hablar de esa manera, Marceline no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad en su interior.

Marceline: Vámonos entre mas pronto mejor (dijo sin ver a la Princesa)

Al llegar a la puerta la comitiva y el carruaje de la Princesa estaban preparados junto con sus soldados. Marceline y un grupo de 10 soldados acompañaron a la Dulce Princesa hasta la salida del bosque de "Nocheosfera". Antes de partir a su hogar, Bonnibel le hablo a Marceline.

P.D: Gracias princesa de "Nocheosfera" haz hecho que mi viaje por los reinos tuviera algo interesante (dicho eso beso su mejilla)

Marceline: Nos veremos pronto princesa.

De esta manera P.D. emprendió su viaje de regreso a su hogar.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibida con mucho entusiasmo por su padre.

R.D: Hija mía te extrañe tanto. Hubo algún contratiempo.

PD: No padre, entregue las invitaciones a todos ¿Cómo están los preparativos?

RD: Excelente, todo está preparado, mañana es el gran día

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar, no dejes de leer el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu visita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco de corazón a quienes me han dejado comentarios públicos, como también a los que me han dejado mensajes privados, mencionando esto último me gustaría aclarar que a pesar de la trama en esencia es una historia Princesa Dulce y Marceline, esto debido a que en su momento fue lo que me nació, gracias por el mensaje y por tu recomendación, espero que lo sigan leyendo. Aclaro nuevamente que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward.**

**El festín de los reinos**

Bonnibel durmió en su cuarto de una manera tan cómoda, un día sin dormir en su cama le pareció una eternidad, tuvo un sueño extraño, soñó con Marceline que la abrazaba con fuerza y de un momento a otro se estaban besando. La futura monarca se levantó asustada y pudo notar que estaba húmeda en su intimidad algo que nunca había experimentado. Sin decir querer pensar en lo sucedido se metió al baño. Al salir del baño ya aseada su madre la esperaba en el cuarto.

RD: Hija ayer ni me avisaste que habías llegado.

PD: Lo siento madre, es que llegue totalmente agotada, un día sin mi cama fue lo más doloroso.

RD: Jajajajajajaja, me lo imagino. Ten (la reina le entrego un hermoso vestido de color azul rey, era largo y caía en una hermosa cola larga, no tenía tirantes y tenía una abertura en forma de corazón lo cual la haría relucir sus senos)

PD: Madre es hermoso.

RD: Y no podía faltar esto (le entrego unos hermosos aretes de diamante largos que venían con un exquisito collar de diamantes)

PD: Madre me veré hermosa. (Dijo con emoción)

RD: Somos los anfitriones faltaba menos, mi hija es la más hermosa de todo los reinos, no lo olvides. Toda la realeza estará presente. Príncipes, princesas, duques, duquesas, reyes y reinas. Mi hermosa hija como estas creciendo (soltó una pequeña lagrima)

PD: (Fue a abrazarla) Mamá no llores, mejor ve a vestirte que tú eres la reina más hermosa de los cinco reinos.

La Reina Dulce fue a vestirse al igual que su hija, dentro de unos cuantos minutos el festejo daría inicio. La realeza empezó a llegar, primero los del reino del fuego, el rey y reina, su hijo e hija y cuatro duques y duquesas, del reino mágico llego el rey y reina, sus tres hijos y tres duques, del reino helado llego Gunther y su prometida y de la "Nocheosfera" llego el Rey Hudson con su hija Marceline la cual traía puesta su armadura. El mayordomo Mentita se molestó con Marceline por traer su armadura en una fiesta de gala. La realeza se encontraba en el salón principal el cual estaba bellamente adornado con orquídeas blancas los arreglos de la mesa principal, deliciosas velas aromáticas de canela con vainilla que hacían el ambiente delicioso, en una mesa de dulces se encontraba los aperitivos más exquisitos, la música sonaba romántica y de repente se apagaron las luces (el Dulce reino era el único que poseía energía eléctrica, invento hecho por el mismo Rey) y un reflector alumbro a las escaleras principales de donde salieron el Dulce Rey agarrado del brazo de su esposa, la pareja se veía deslumbrante esposo y esposa de un cuento de hadas, detrás de ellos el príncipe Gumball con un traje blanco y guantes blancos, el traje tenia diseños hechos de oro como el símbolo de la casa real, el venia tomado de la mano de la Dulce Princesa la cual lucía hermosa con su largo vestido azul, sus accesorios de diamantes y un diminuto prendedor con el símbolo real "el león rugiendo", Marceline no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima en cuanto la vio, era perfecta, sus delicadas facciones, su cuerpo delgado, su hermoso cabello sujetado en un peinado donde sus cabellos rosados caían en una delicada cascada en su hombro derecho.

Los invitados aplaudieron más por compromiso que por deseo, especialmente los del reino de fuego que siempre habían guardado un rencor hacia el reino Dulce, por su tecnología y por que sin duda alguna era el más productivo y con un territorio más amplio sin mencionar las características del relieve que lo hacían ideal para plantar cualquier cosa. El Rey Dulce tomo la palabra.

RD: Os agradezco que estén presentes y les pido que disfruten de esta velada que se está dando por motivo de Maximus Invictus, el cual no debe de tardar. Sigan disfrutando y no olviden saborear las delicias del reino, para ustedes solo o mejor.

Dicho esto todos aplaudieron. Como dictaba el protocolo ambos monarcas del Dulce Reino pasaron a saludar uno por uno a todos los invitados, mientras que la princesa Dulce fue a hablar con la princesa Flama.

PD: ¿Cómo estás? No te ves muy divertida.

PF: No Bonnibel (en ocasiones pasadas en algún otro festejo ya habían hablado y se conocían. A veces como medio de comunicación utilizaban cuervos para mandarse mensajes. Por eso Bonnibel sabía lo que pasaba en ese reino y sabia la relación amistosa de los reinos de fuego y mágico)

PD: Y eso, a qué se debe.

PF: Boni, tú lo sabes muy bien, no comprendo a mi padre, su locura por ver sufrir a las personas y mi hermano un sádico en potencia, eso me deprime como no tienes idea, a veces me gustaría huir fuera de Ooo más allá de las montañas y descubrir lo que hay.

PD: En parte te entiendo, solo en una parte, yo también he soñado con ver lo que hay más allá de las montañas de Ooo pero por experiencia te digo que es muy peligroso.

PF: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

PD: Ayer que fui a Nocheosfera vi unos lobos horrendos que casi me matan, tendrías que atravesar esos bosques para llegar a las montañas, no lo recomiendo. Cuando sea reina te dejare venir a este reino y tendrás toda la protección real y vivirás con los lujos de una princesa, eso ya te lo he dicho

PF: Me alegra que estés bien. No se trata a veces de huir sino más bien de velar por el pueblo de fuego, pero bueno cambiando de tema lo que te puedo asegurar es que mi hermano vendrá a pedirte que bailes con él.

PD: Tendré que ir ensayando como le digo un NO que nunca se le olvidara, jajajajajajaja.

Ambas princesas estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras que Rey Dulce, se encontraba hablando con Hudson Abader.

RD: ¿Y tu hijo Marshall?

HA: Se encontraba muy indispuesto para venir.

Marceline: Si por indispuesto te refieres a borracho y crudo, la respuesta seria que es mejor que este allá que acá (dijo con su característico sarcasmo)

HA: ¡Marcelin!

RD: Jajajajajajajaja, nunca hay que perder el buen humor, de hecho la otra vez me ocurrió algo muy gracioso….

Antes de que terminara de contar el Rey Dulce, se escucharon muchas trompetillas y empezaron a entrar 12 caballeros de armaduras blancas muy brillosas y detrás de ellos venia Maximus, él parecía de otro planeta, era muy alto como de 2.50m tenía cabello café castaño claro, ojos verdes traía puesto una armadura no muy pesada, no era como la de un caballera más, sino que era una armadura muy estilizada, su propia presencia intimidaba y traía consigo una espada colgando a su costado como nunca se ha visto una arma tan bella con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un cetro que llevaba en la mano, se decía que ese cetro tenia poderes inimaginables.

Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante él y mostraron humildad, ver a un Rey inclinándose no es cosa de todos los días.

Maximus: Se pueden levantar.

La voz de Maximus era imponente, como de un gigante, su mirada parecía leer los pensamientos de todos.

Maximus: Reyes, reinas personas de la nobleza tomen asiento.

Todos tomamos asiento en una gran mesa rectangular, Maximus se encontraba en medio de la mesa, al lado derecho estaba sentado el Rey del Dulce Reino y a su lado izquierdo el Rey Flama y así sucesivamente de acuerdo a su categoría. Los doce caballeros no tomaron asiento y en todo momento estuvieron solo observando. El festín pasó entre risa y tensión. Nunca antes se había visto cara de preocupación y nerviosismo entre los reyes, parecía como si ocultaran un secreto.

Maximus: Me estoy empezando a aburrir, me gustaría que se hiciera un juego entre los reinos.

Y en ese momento Bonnibel se percató de algo que no había notado en Maximus, algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. Se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Maximus se veía la maldad pura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradezco a las personas que dejan comentarios, muchas gracias. Esta historia la continuo por ustedes y por todos aquellos que se sumen a la lista, disfruten este capítulo. **

**Los juegos que cambiaron mi vida.**

DR: Y a qué le gustaría que se jugara.

Maximus: A una demostración de fuerza. Quiero ver quien tiene al caballero más poderoso de los 5 reinos, solo por diversión.

RF: Me parece estupendo, que se haga aquí mismo en el salón real, mandare a llamar a mi caballero, obviamente no viajo sin él.

RD: Mandare a traer armas a escoger y también escogeré al caballero que deba pelear.

Dulce Princesa no lo podía creer, como su padre se prestaba para esas tonterías, mandar a llamar lo más seguro que a Finn y solo por diversión de Maximus. Pensando Bonnibel no pudo evitar poner una expresión de enojo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Maximus.

Maximus: (Leyendo un escrito que le proporciono el Rey Dulce) Muy bien, veamos, del reino dulce sir Finn, del reino fuego a Brutus, del reino mágico tenemos a Ezra, del reino helado tenemos a Frozen y del reino de Nocheosfera, mmm ¿No tenemos a nadie?

HA: Su majestad, yo viajo sin compañía, solo mi hija y yo.

Maximus: Para que sea un juego justo, he dicho que todos los reinos, mi palabra es la ley y tú lo sabes muy bien. (Dijo con arrogancia)

HA: Su majestad, pero…

Marceline: No veo el problema. Yo represento al reino de la Nocheosfera.

HA: Hija por favor siéntate.

Maximus: Jajajajajajajaja, me parece bien. Me gusta tu actitud. Que comiencen los juegos cada uno tomara un papel y vera contra quien peleara. Por cierto, uno de mis caballeros también jugara. (Esto lo dijo con malicia, los caballeros de Maximus tenían una fuerza extraordinaria, se decía que el mismísimo Maximus los entrenaba)

De esa manera pasaron los cinco caballeros y Marceline a tomar un papel. Los resultados del pequeño sorteo fueron Finn contra Brutus, Ezra contra Marceline y Frozen contra el caballero Burca de Maximus.

Finn se dirigió hacia Bonnibel.

Finn: Mi victoria te la dedicare (dijo con dulzura)

DP: Mi héroe sin defecto (dijo sonrojada) solo espero que no te lastimen, en este estúpido juego.

Finn: (Se acercó y le susurro en el oído) Creo que una princesa no debe de maldecir, según los protocolos (dijo en tono de burla).

DP: (Susurrando) Según los protocolos una princesa no debió de besar la otra noche a su caballero favorito.

Finn no pudo evitar sonreír con este último comentario, le beso la mano y se preparó para el primer combate, el cual protagonizaría.

El combate de Finn duro unos escasos 5 minutos en el cual él salió vencedor, solo le basto una pequeña distracción de Brutus para darle un golpe en el casco el cual salió volando y un golpe en la cabeza de este para dejarlo inconsciente. El siguiente combate fue el de Frozen con Burca el cual no duro ni cinco minutos, Burca tenía una gran agilidad y con dos golpes lo noqueo. La siguiente pelea sería la de Marceline contra Ezra.

HA: Marceline ten mucho cuidado.

Marceline: Papá, por favor sabes muy bien que él no representa ningún reto para mi.

HA: Marceline sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no utilices toda tu fuerza, no quiero que nos descubran.

Antes de que Marceline le pudiera contestar Maximus los interrumpió.

Maximus: La niñita de papá está empezando a tener miedo y busca consejo en su padre, jajajajajajaja

Los demás reyes comenzaron a burlarse junto con él.

Marceline: Nada más lejos de la realidad de hecho su majestad (esto lo dijo con sarcasmo) le decía a mi padre que no se comiera mis papas en lo que peleaba.

Bonnibel y algunos príncipes, princesas y duques estallaron en risa. Esto a Maximus no le agrado del todo.

Maximus: Muy bien como sea, que comience el combate.

Marceline se puso su casco y agarro su espada, Ezra era un poco más alto que ella, él dio el primer golpe el cual Marceline esquivo con mucha facilidad, Ezra dio otro pero Marceline puso su escudo, ahora le tocaba a ella con dos espadazos lo derroto y rompió la armadura de su contrincante.

Maximus se limitó a decir que siguiera la otra pelea. Finn no tuvo mucha oportunidad contra Burca, aunque duro un tiempo respetable, nunca le pudo hacer nada a la armadura, cansado de tanto golpearla con su espada solo le basto un golpe a Barca para derribarlo. Ahora era el turno de Marceline contra Burca.

El plan era sencillo para Marceline en el siguiente combate simplemente se dejaría ganar, no de una manera tan vergonzosa, pero se dejaría ganar o eso pensó ella, hasta que lo siguiente que dijo Maximus cambio su opinión. Y cambiaría la vida de Bonnibel.

Maximus: Todo juego debe de tener un ganador y todo ganador debe de tener un premio El premio para mi mejor y más leal caballero, ops perdón digo para quien gane esta lucha será…. Casarse con la princesa Bonnibel, heredera del Dulce reino.

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio especialmente Bonnibel, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Maximus ya lo tenía planeado, él quería poco a poco adueñarse completamente del todo el mundo de Ooo y que mejor que comenzar con el Dulce Reino.

RD: Pero Maximus, la mano de mi hija no se puede ganar de esta forma.

Maximus: Tu mejor que nadie sabe que los favores, los grandes favores algún día se tienen que pagar y tu más que nadie me debe muchos (dijo esto a manera de susurro) Recuerden que mi palabra y con la aceptación del Dulce Rey esto se ha vuelto un hecho, ¿Algo que quieras agregar Rey?

RD: El vencedor se casara con mi hija (esto lo dijo con mucho dolor)

Maximus: ¡Que comience la pelea! (dijo con mucha alegría)

Marcelin sabía que con lo que acababa de escuchar no podía dejarse ganar, Bonnibel no merecía casarse con ese tonto de armadura fuerte, ella se merecía algo mejor. Como estaba distraída con sus pensamientos recibió el primer golpe que la tumbo y escucho la risa de Maximus.

Maximus: Jajajajajajajaja, esto va a durar tan poco.

Marceline rápidamente se levantó y contrataco, y se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo temblar, la armadura de Burca era de un material desconocido por ella, realmente era muy fuerte la armadura, Burca contrataco pero Marceline tenía más agilidad, con un espadazo Burca rompió el pectoral de la armadura de Marceline, ahora ella se sentía totalmente desprotegida más sin embargo siguió contratacando con su espada, Burca golpeo en el estómago desprotegido de Marceline y el impacto hizo que esta se cayera cinco metros lejos de él. Maximus ya casi lo daba por vencedor quien podría salir vivo con un golpe dado con la armadura de su caballero, era del metal más fuerte, apenas iba a declararlo ganador cuando vio que Marceline sin armadura se puso de pie, el impacto hizo que se rompiera la de ella. Marceline rápidamente tomo un arco y una flecha de donde el Rey había dejado las armas para las peleas y apunto contra el casco de Barca, la presión que ejerció en el tiro y apuntando el lado más débil del casco hizo que este se rompiera, aprovechando esto corrió con una velocidad sobrehumana y dio un golpe en la cabeza del caballero y esto hizo que cayera noqueado. Maximus no lo podía creer, su creación (refiriéndose a la armadura) su mejor caballero, derrotado por una simple habitante de Nochoesfera, la maldijo en sus pensamientos pero no se podía echar para atrás no enfrente de toda la realeza del mundo de Ooo.

Maximus: Mi palabra es ley, la vencedora es Marceline. Ella ahora desposara a la Princesa Bonnibel del Dulce Reino. Felicidades y que tengan una muy bonita boda (lo dijo de manera sarcástica) Me retiro, un placer haber estado con ustedes, nos volveremos a ver.

Maximus se retiró dejando un gran silencio, los demás reyes se fueron retirando poco a poco, nadie decía nada, no era apropiado felicitar la futura boda, nadie dijo nada, pero lo que todos sabían muy bien era que esa boda se tenía que realizar porque era un mandato y ya se tenía la aprobación del padre. Solo quedaron en el gran salón Hudson, Rey Dulce, la Reina, Gumball, Bonnibel y Marceline.

**Si te ha gustado el capítulo házmelo saber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estos serán el principal combustible para continuar esta historia, os agradezco de corazón y espero que disfruten este capítulo, y recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los preparativos de la boda.**

RD: Hudson tenemos que hablar.

HA: No lo puedo creer. No me esperaba esto.

PD: Padre cómo pudiste aceptar esto, creí que me amabas (decía una Bonibel desecha llorando)

RD: No tenía otra opción. Llévatela a su cuarto Gumball. (dijo de una manera triste)

Gumball acompaño a su hermana al cuarto mientras que sus padres se quedaban hablando con Hudson.

Marceline: Ni me vean de esa manera yo solamente gane, no podía dejar que el reino de mi padre quedara en vergüenza, todo lo demás es culpa de usted (dijo apuntando al Rey).

RD: No te recrimino que ganaras de cierta manera, estoy contento con eso.

Todos en el salón gritaron: ¿Qué?

RD: No podía negarme ante Maximus pero por más que pienso lo sucedido una y otra vez mi conclusión es que él obviamente quería que su caballero ganara y se casara con Bonnibel y si yo fallecía, ellos pasaban a ser los reyes de Dulce reino y de esa manera gobernaría de manera indirecta este reino que tanto me ha costado.

Marceline: ¿Por qué simplemente no se niega?

Reina: Hay promesas del pasado que simplemente nos atan a cumplirlas.

HA: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

RD: Esta boda se tiene que celebrar, entre más pronto mejor.

Reina: La fecha propicia seria dentro de dos días. Tengo que preparar a Boni.

RD: Hudson acompáñame a mi salón privado, tenemos que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

Marceline se quedó a solas con su futura suegra.

RD: No te sientas culpable, sé que para ti también resulta muy extraño todo esto. Solo Glob sabe por qué las cosas suceden así (le dijo con un cariño maternal)

Marceline: Perdón, pero no podía perder.

RD: Y me alegro, sin casco ese caballero lucía horrendo (dijo riéndose y contagio de risa a Marceline)

Marceline: Gracias, por tomar todo esto con calma.

RD: No te preocupes, acompáñame te llevare al cuarto de invitados, espero que puedas dormir a gusto, mañana será un día de mucho trabajo.

Marceline: A qué se refiere.

RD: Planear una boda no es nada fácil.

Marceline: Y si por algún motivo no me quiero casar.

RD: Por favor no digas eso, estaría en peligro la vida de mi esposo y la de tu padre, prométeme que lo intentaras y cuidaras de mi hija (dijo esto último llorando)

Marceline: Lo prometo. (dijo dándole un abrazo)

Mientras tanto PD lloraba desconsolada en su cama, al lao de ella se encontraba su hermano acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla.

P.D: Gumball no me parece justo, simplemente no quiero, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? (decía llorando)

Gumball: Tranquila hermanita, no creo que nuestro padre lo permita.

P.D: Claro que lo va a permitir, si Maximus se lo ordena el obedece, no entiendo, por qué todos se ciegan ante él, ¿Qué voy a hacer? (dijo sentándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano).

Gumball: Si padre lo permite, lo tienes que cumplir (dijo con resignación)

P.D: Yo no me puedo imaginar casada y menos con alguien que no conozco, hermano creo que quiero a Finn y ahora me pasa esto. Por favor ve y háblale necesito platicar con él (dijo princesa poniendo sus manos abiertas en su cara y comenzando a llorar mas fuerte)

Gumball fue por Finn. Mientras tanto el Rey Hudson y Rey Dulce hablaban en el despacho de este último, sobre un asunto de vital importancia.

Hudson: Todo esto acaba de ocurrir muy rápido, no puedo creer todavía que Maximus hizo esto.

R.D: Puedo pensar que hay un trasfondo y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Hudson: ¿A qué te refieres?

R.D: Lo que he mencionado anteriormente, Maximus quiere gobernar este reino y lo que me preocupa es que lo intente de una manera u otra.

Hudson: ¡No puede! Tenemos un pacto recuérdalo! (dijo de una manera enojada)

R.D: Lo sé, pero por lo visto las cosas pueden cambiar y lo que más me temo es que debemos estar preparados.

Hudson: A veces me arrepiento de haber hecho ese pacto (dijo triste)

R.D: Yo también, pero no hay marcha atrás (dijo de manera triste)

Hudson: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

R.D: Esa boda se debe de celebrar tal y como debería de ser, siguiendo los protocolos y las tradiciones reales,

Hudson: ¿Estas realmente de acuerdo?

R.D: Tú eres ante todo un amigo de tiempos pasados, prefiero que sea tu hija y la unión de tu reino, que cualquier otro.

Hudson: Hay cosas que deberías de saber de Marceline… (dijo de manera nerviosa)

R.D: No quiero saber nada, ante todo soy el padre de Bonnibel y no me gustaría saber nada que pueda comprometer la decisión que hemos tomado (dijo el rey de manera solemne)

Hudson: Tu lo haz dicho (dijo con cierto alivio)

R.D: En cuanto los protocolos, propongo que la boda se realice en mi reino, hoy pasen la noche aquí y en la mañana regresa a tus dominios, prepara a Marceline en los deberes, espero que no sea una molestia para ti pero según las tradiciones uno debe de ser preparado para ser la esposa y otro el esposo, me gustaría que Marceline fuera el esposo, no quiero ofenderte con eso pero creo que le queda un poco mejor ese papel que a mi hija.

Hudson: Me parece perfecto, como anillo al dedo (dijo riéndose). No te preocupes ella es buena y no le faltara el respeto a tu hija, prepara a la princesa para que cumpla sus deberes y me gustaría que se cumpliesen los protocolos cabalmente, ¿Dónde vivirán? (Pregunto con duda)

R.D: En Dulce Reino, Bonnibel es la futura monarca y por consiguiente tu hija ascenderá al trono en su debido momento.

Hudson: Que así sea (dijo con alegría interna)

R.D: Por cierto ¿Por qué tu hija es muy fuerte? (dijo con duda)

Hudson: Tu mismo me haz dicho que hay cosas que no quieres saber (dijo riéndose)

R.D: Jajajajajaja, que así sea (se acercó a Hudson y le dio un abrazo fraternal) este compromiso a pesar de todo me hace feliz, se creara una alianza de sangre real entre nuestros reinos.

Hudson: (Correspondiendo al abrazo) Yo también estoy feliz Glumball (nombre del Rey)

Hudson fue al cuarto donde le indico la reina que estaría Marceline, ella se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana observando a la luna llena de manera pensativa.

Hudson: ¿En qué piensas hija?

Marceline: En lo hermosa que se ve la luna hoy.

Hudson: ¿Solo en eso?

Marceline: Padre no te puedo mentir a ti, me siento feliz y emocionada no puedo evitar sentir atracción hacia la princesa, desde el primer día que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, y quién no lo haría simplemente es perfecta en todos los sentidos (se sonrojo al decir esto último)

Hudson: Mi pequeña, no debes de avergonzarte, yo nunca te he recriminado tus preferencias, al contrario estoy en parte feliz por ti.

Marceline: (Se dirigió hacia un sofá que estaba en la habitación y se sentó) Lo que me preocupa es que no me pueda controlar y todos descubran lo que hemos ocultado por varios años. Padre ¿qué pasaría si…

Hudson: Shhh no digas más, las paredes siempre escuchan en los palacios y los secretos salen a relucir, hablemos con más calma en nuestro reino (se sentó al lado de su hija) descansa que mañana partiremos a nuestro reino y regresaremos en la noche del segundo día para celebrar la boda.

Marceline: Dormiré, me siento muy exhausta.

Marceline se acostó en la cama mientras que Hudson se quedó pensativo en el sofá, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Mientras tanto Finn fue a ver a escondidas con la ayuda de Gumball a Bonnibel.

Finn: Ya me ha contado Gumball lo que ha sucedido (dijo de manera triste)

PD: Me alegro que ya estés mejor (se puso de pie y abrazo a Finn)

Finn: Bonnibel, en verdad lamento mucho esta situación, si tan solo yo le hubiera ganado, esto no estaría pasando y tú no…..

PD: (Le puso su dedo índice en los labios a Finn) Shhh no digas nada, lo que paso ya quedo en el pasado.

Finn: Perdóname (la abrazo más fuerte)

PD: Si es necesario, me gustaría huir contigo, muy lejos de todo esto, de los protocolos, de la nobleza, ver que pasa más allá de los límites. (Se separó del abrazo y miro fijamente a Finn)

Finn: ¿Estas segura?

PD: Si.

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando un ruido en el balcón los distrajo. Se quedaron en un estado de shock al ver una criatura de casi tres metros que se había metido por la puerta que daba al balcón. La criatura parecía una especie de lobo, pero estaba en dos pies y no en cuatro, tenía un cuerpo musculoso y unos brazos grandes y visiblemente fuertes, vestía un pantalón rasgado y su cara tenía dos puntiagudas orejas, ojos negros con una mirada penetrante y su hocico era grande y tenía unos filosos dientes los cuales tenia apretados y gruñía, parecía que la criatura estuviese sumamente enojada, su mirada mostraba odio, de su boca salió un gutural sonido del cual Finn no entendió, pero la Princesa quedo aún más sorprendida por que ella entendió que dijo "No la toques". Entonces…

**¿Qué hará la criatura?**

**¿Qué pasara con la boda?**

**¿Qué oculta Hudson?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y no olviden comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felices fiestas tengan, les deseo de corazón que se diviertan y disfruten a su familia en estos días. Vivan con intensidad cada momento, abracen, besen y sobretodo amen.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**La Princesa y la criatura**

Entonces la criatura se lanzó contra Finn y lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivar la embestida, de manera rápida Bonnibel abrió la puerta de su cuarto y grito pidiendo ayuda mientras que Finn lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los golpes de la criatura la cual estaba totalmente enojada. En menos de dos minutos el cuarto se llenó de guardianes reales los cuales trataron de contener a la criatura pero esta no cedía, golpeaba a unos y los lanzaba contra la pared y estos quedaban inconscientes, la princesa al ver a Finn tirado en el suelo fue por él y lo saco del cuarto mientras los caballeros peleaban contra la bestia.

PD: Finn qué es esa cosa (dijo con preocupación)

Finn: No lo sé, voy a luchar contra esa cosa (dijo de manera decidida)

PD: No te arriesgues, vámonos, hay que tomarlo como una señal, es el momento de huir (agarro fuertemente a Finn)

Finn: ¿Estas segura Princesa?

PD: Si (dijo segura)

Finn la tomo de la mano y corrieron juntos hacia la salida, Bonnibel tomo un atajo hacia las caballerizas, conocía el castillo, cada pasadizo secreto lo sabía de memoria no tardaron mucho en llegar hacia los caballos reales y tomar el más veloz, rápidamente montaron a caballo y se dirigieron hacia los límites del reino. Mientras que la criatura dejaba inconsciente a los caballeros, seguían llegando más y más, en una demostración de gran poder empujo muchos a la vez y salió de la habitación, dejándose llevar por su sentido del olfato corrió hacia la salida del palacio y de pronto unas enormes alas aparecieron en su espalda y la criatura voló.

RD: Pero qué es eso (dijo gritando con desesperación)

Caballero real: Su alteza, esa cosa estaba en la habitación de la princesa, Sir Finn ha desaparecido con ella.

RD: La está protegiendo, ¡Rápido tomen todos sus armas! Perseguiremos a esa cosa (dijo de manera decidida)

Hudson: (Que apareció nervioso) ¿Qué está pasando?

RD: Una extraña criatura apareció en el cuarto de Bonnibel y la intento lastimar, Finn la está protegiendo huyendo con ella. ¡Acompáñame, atrapemos a esa cosa! Nos traerán los caballos.

Hudson: Te acompañare (En ese momento en lo único en lo que podía pensar Hudson era en su hija)

RD: Que así sea, como en los viejos tiempos mi amigo. (El Rey le dio la mano a Hudson y la apretó en manera de darle ánimos)

Todavía no llegaban a los límites y apenas se internaban en el bosque del Dulce reino la Princesa y Finn cuando de manera repentina asustaron al caballo en el que montaban e hicieron caer a Finn y a Bonnibel, eran dos caballeros de Maximus, con sus brillantes armaduras y de manera prepotente soltaron carcajadas, en la caída Finn quedo inconsciente.

Burca: Vaya, vaya miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí (dijo riéndose)

Braxaz: Pero si es la princesita del Dulce Reino, la futura monarca todo poderosa (dijo de manera sarcástica dándole la mano a la princesa para que se levantara del suelo)

DP: No me toquen, os ordeno que se alejen (la princesa se levantó sola del suelo y se limpió el polvo de su vestido y los miro de manera desafiante)

Burca: (Estallando de risa) Todavía no ves en que situación te encuentras y no se te quita lo insolente.

Braxaz: (Mirándola de manera lujuriosa) Se me ocurre más de una manera que podemos hacer para que a la princesita se le quite lo insolente y se le baje los humos de la nobleza.

Burca: Creo que te estoy entendiendo Braxaz, un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal (se acercó a la princesa y la sujeto fuertemente)

DP: No me toques, suéltame, ¡Finn ayúdame! (Grito con desesperación)

Braxaz se quitó la armadura mientras que Burca la aventó al suelo, produciendo en esa caída mucho dolor en la princesa. Bonnibel no sabía que hacer jamás nadie se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera, más de mil pensamientos atravesaron su mente, se sentía como una presa fácil, por primera vez en su vida empezó a sentir miedo. Los caballeros o más bien los canallas se empezaron a acercar de manera lenta hacia ella, como quien disfruta ver el dolor en la expresión de su presa.

Cuando Braxaz se abalanzo hacia ella para quitarle la ropa de manera repentina una criatura lo empujo y lo aventó a diez metros de distancia. La criatura se posiciono enfrente de la princesa a manera de protección y ante los ojos atónitos de los caballeros lanzo un aullido tan fuerte que los tres presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Burca corrió a socorrer a su compañero.

Burca: Levántate Braxaz (dijo moviendo a su amigo)

Braxaz: Pero qué demonios es esa cosa (dijo poniéndose en pie)

Burca: No lo sé, pero toma tu espada, no podrá con nosotros, no mientras que usemos las armas de Maximus.

Ambos caballeros se lanzaron contra la criatura, pero está esquivando las espadas los empujo fácilmente, los dos cayeron al suelo y esta aprovecho para lanzarse contra Braxaz, debido a que no tenía armadura, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y de su boca expulso fuego, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de un hombre que está siendo consumido por las llamas, su compañero intento ayudarlo pero la criatura se lo impidió.

Burca: Maldita cosa, me las pagaras, te juro que te matare ahora mismo, no podrás con mi armadura, nadie puede (dijo mirándolo con odio)

La criatura solo lanzaba gruñidos, Bonnibel, veía todo lo que ocurría impresionada. Burca se abalanzo contra la criatura y la intento golpear con la espada mientras que ella se limitaba a esquivar la arma, era como si supiera de que material estaba hecho, la criatura en una distracción del caballero lo golpeo en la cabeza, este cayó al suelo, la criatura le lanzo fuego pero él se cubrió la cara y no sufrió daño alguno, nuevamente se abalanzo contra ella pero no podía con el poder que tenía la criatura Burca analizo la situación y se puso de rodillas enfrente de la criatura y puso su espada a un lado.

Burca: (Con sollozos) Piedad, te ruego que no me mates, por favor no me mates te lo suplico.

En esa fracción de segundos donde la criatura lo veía fijamente, Burca aprovecho y con rapidez le encajo la espada en su abdomen, le hizo un leve corte y la criatura tomo la cabeza de Burca y con fuerza la desprendió de su cuerpo. Bonnibel ante eso trago saliva, esa cosa se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Criatura: (Con voz casi de ultratumba ronca) No temas mi Lady, a ti jamás te haría daño.

Bonnibel: ¿Quién eres o más bien qué eres? (dijo con asombro)

La criatura se acercó hacia ella, se puso en cuatro patas y la observo de manera fija, tenía unos ojos negros penetrantes pero para Bonnibel parecía en ese momento ver en ellos cariño.

Criatura: ¿Eso en verdad lo quieres saber?

Bonnibel: (Dudando de sí misma) Dime ¿por qué te puedo entender?

Criatura: No te puedo responder, cuando no conozco la respuesta. Dime Princesa ¿De qué huías?

Bonnibel: De mi reino, de mis obligaciones, de todo mas bien.

Criatura: Y acaso piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Bonnibel: Sé que no lo estoy haciendo, solo tuve temor, tuve miedo y …..

Criatura: Y qué más.

Bonnibel: No sé porque te estoy contando estas cosas, no sé por qué ya no siento miedo al estar cerca de ti, acabas de matar a dos hombres con tus propias manos o garras y no me das miedo.

Criatura: Así debería de ser (le lanzo fuego a la princesa, pero ese fuego no la quemaba, sino que le hacía sentir una calidez extraña para ella) ves, no te puedo lastimar a ti.

Bonnibel: ¿Por qué me haz defendido aun poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida?

Criatura: Porque no podría hacer otra cosa sino defenderte.

Bonnibel: ¿Te conozco acaso?

Criatura: Eso no importa por el momento, dime Princesa, amas a aquel humano, si es que quieres huir yo te escoltare a las afueras del reino (dijo con dolor)

Bonnibel: Creo que ya estuve lo suficientemente afuera de mi reino y de mi gente, no creo amarlo, sé que lo quiero, pero amar, no sé si llegare a amar a alguien.

Criatura: El amor es confuso, hay tantos tipos de amores como pensamientos en cada cabeza.

Bonnibel: (Estallo en risa) Perdona pero por un momento pensé que todo esto era un sueño, yo en mitad de un bosque con dos cuerpos y una criatura hablando de temas de amor, extrañamente me agrada estar cerca de ti, no me das miedo sino que me haces reflexionar, de no ser por ti no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que habría sido de mí.

Criatura: No te lo imagine entonces, los malos pensamientos solo envenenan nuestra alma.

Bonnibel: Gracias (dijo pasando su mano en la cabeza de la criatura, como si sobara a una mascota)

Criatura: Me tengo que retirar, puedo oler que muchas personas de tu reino se acercan, nos volveremos a ver mi Princesa (esto último hizo sonrojar a Bonnibel)

Bonnibel: Gracias por salvarme (le dio un pequeño beso en la frente)

La criatura se fue volando y se perdió en las nubes, no paso mucho y su padre y los caballeros aparecieron ante ella, Bonnibel les contó lo sucedido, claro omitiendo el hecho de que huía con Finn y de la plática que tuvo con la criatura, se limitó a contar que ella la había salvado, el Rey mando a los caballeros que se llevaran los cuerpos, analizaría con más calma las armaduras de los caballeros, Hudson escucho todo con detenimiento y se le podía ver muy calmado, ya más tranquilos regresaron al castillo.

Hudson entro a la recamara donde estaba Marceline y esta se estaba curando una herida que tenía en su abdomen.

Hudson: Estas loca (dijo enojado)

Marceline: Oh por favor padre, no empieces (dijo riéndose) Auchh que dolor.

Hudson: Como que no empiece, ¿Qué parte no entendiste de que teníamos que tener en secreto tu transformación?

Marceline: Lo siento padre, bien sabes que no me puedo controlar, simplemente ya paso.

Hudson: Doy gracias a Glob, que no paso a mayores, me alegra saber que no lastimaste en un arranque de furia a la Princesa.

Marceline ¡Jamás lo haría! Padre sé que ella es la indicada, por eso, el simple hecho de perderla hizo que me transformarla.

Hudson: Hija, no puedes estar segura, son muchas emociones para ti en un día (dijo calmadamente)

Marceline: Padre lo sé. Mañana será otro día, será mejor que descansé lo que queda de la noche (se acostó en la cama)

Hudson: Descansa entonces hija, mañana será un día muy largo y agotador.

**Espero que os haya agradado este humilde capítulo. **


End file.
